


The Thing in the Box

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [26]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, something knitted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Victor's girlfriend/crush knitted a present for Oswald since he 'loved' the scarf she made Victor.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Victor Zsasz, Victor Zsasz/Reader
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	The Thing in the Box

**Author's Note:**

> a bonus fic for the Winter Bingo thingy I was doing. It was suggested as a follow up to 'Tassels' by a lovely person, they know who they are.

Oswald stared at the thing inside the box, smiling nervously as Victor stared at him with that blank face of his, “It certainly is purple. I like purple.” He pulled the mass of yarn, “It’s quite soft.” He added.

The silence coming from the hitman was unnerving as hell. Victor tilted his head slightly, “You should try it on, Boss.”

“Yes, yes of course…” Oswald responded, eager to get this torture over with, “I see there are plenty of tassels…” He prayed it wasn’t a sweater, the kingpin wrapped the item whose identity was a mystery about his shoulders.

“Do you like it?” The neutral tone still unnerving when directed at him, even after all this time.

Oswald had decided it must be a shawl of some sort, “Tell your lady friend, that it is a lovely shawl and I look forward to wearing it on cold nights.”

“But do you like it?” Victor was not going to let him off that easily it seemed.

Oswald looked at the hairless man and lied through his teeth, “I love it.” giving his prettiest smile as he did so... 


End file.
